TIMEZone
by Jesyka15SunnyGirl
Summary: This is sequel to Randon's Story, even though it can also stand alone. This book tells the story of four totally different teenagers who end up joining up together not exactly on purpose and traveling the worlds also not on purpose .
1. Chapter 1

**TIME~Zone**

**Prologue **

Isander hid in the closet, and peered out through a crack in the door. He could see his mother looking for him, and he smiled, satisfied.

"Sandy?" Krystal called, knowing Isander hated to be called that. "Where's my big boy? Where are you, sweety?" She dug through a pile of boxes in the corner, and looked under the bed.

Isander narrowed his eyes darkly and sat down in the closet with a thump. He hated being called Sandy. He kicked the door.

Krystal smiled privately. She pulled open the closet. "There's my little boy!" She picked him up and patted the back of his head. "Mommy was getting worried."

Isander lifted his head and tried to bit her hand.

Krystal smacked his mouth lightly. "No, Isander," she growled from between her own fangs. "We only bite mean Jedi men. Do I look like a mean Jedi man to you?"

Isander smiled and nodded. "Bad!"

Krystal blinked at Isander. She didn't know who he was calling "bad", and she didn't really want to know. "Let's go see Fenla, okay?"

Isander got up. "We see Fen."

"Yep," Krystal replied, and smiled at her son.

Isander ran out of the room. "Fenlaaaaa," he cried.

Fenla emerged from her bedroom. "Hey, Isander! How's the little tiger doing?" She squatted down on eye level with him, looking up at Krystal briefly. "Hi, Mom."

"I'm bad," Isander told his sister proudly.

Fenla tousled his hair. "That's what I always thought." She grinned at him, showing almost normal teeth.

Isander nodded. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Fenla shrugged. "Nothing. " She ran her fingers through his hair.

Isander moved away and slapped at her fingers. "I don't like it." He frowned.

Fenla rolled her eyes. She was used to her bad tempered nephew/brother by now, and she had learned to ignore him in moods like this. Fenla stood up, and said, "You behave, little boy."

.~*~

Randon sat on Echolyne's bed, brushing her hair. "Almost done." She commented.

Randon put the brush down and set her daughter on the floor. "Ok, you can go play."

Echolyne giggled and ran around the room once. "Wheeee!" she said, though a Gungan tadpole could have outrun her.

Randon shook her head and smiled. "Silly girl, what are you doing?"

"Run, run, run!" Echolyne panted, collapsing on her mother's knees.

Randon looked down at her and blinked. "Let's go see if your niece and nephew want to play."

Echolyne reached up her hands. "Hold you, hold you?" she pleaded. "Please?" She grabbed her mom's hands, trying to get her attention.

Randon picked her daughter up and walked out of the room. "I wonder where Fenla and Isander are.

"Fenny, Sanda?" Echolyne asked excitedly, clapping her hands. She loved her niece and nephew, and Krystal spoiled them all anyway.

"Yep." Randon walked down the wall.

Echolyne listened for her playmates.

"I hear them." Randon remarked hearing Fenla's voice.

"You behave, little boy," she heard the voice say.

Echolyne stretched her arms towards the voice. "Fenny! Fenny!"

Fenla ran around the corner in the hall. "Echie! What's up, little girl? Come to play with Isander?" She hugged her aunt and her step-grandmother in the same motion.

Randon hugged Fenla too, and then put Echolyne down. "Hi Fenla, Krystal. Hey Sander."

Isander sat down and stared up at everyone. "I don't wanna play."

"Too bad, then, Isander. You're missing out." Fenla tapped Echolyne's shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" Krystal smiled as Echolyne lurched after Fenla and they scampered down the hall.

"I'll get Echie." Isander finally said, not wanting to be left with the mothers. He ran after Echolyne and Fenla until he found his aunt, she was hiding in the vent.

"Sanda?" Echolyne's voice came from inside the vents. "Are you coming in?"

"Yes." Isander said. He crawled in and saw her. "Hi."

"Hi!" She grinned, and covered her mouth with her hands. "Fenny can't get me." She giggled, and crawled back farther into the small vent.

Isander frowned and crawled after her. "Why is that funny?"

"Because I'll win the game!" Echolyne snickered. She crawled faster, making a sudden turn around the intersection.

"That's silly." Isander said and sat down.

"You say that 'cause you can't have fun," she said. "You're a grown-up already." She smirked mockingly back at him.

"So." He frowned and slumped, kicking the vent.

"You're boring!" Echolyne exclaimed. "You can't help it, but I want to take a nap when I see you." She made a large yawn for emphasis.

Isander blinked, and then started to the opening of the vent.

Echolyne watched him go. "Wait!" she called. "I'll be lonely if you leave!" She lay down on her stomach and rested her chin on her propped-up hands. She kicked the side of the vent, shuddering at the hollow banging sound.

He paused and turned. "Why?"

Echolyne shrugged. She honestly had no idea, and she was too lazy to pursue the thought further. "What do you want to do, Isander?" She looked at her hands and wiggled her little fingers. "When you grow up, I mean?"

Isander stood there and blinked. "I don't know." He had never thought about it.

Echolyne leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "I want to be like Mommy. Or Daddy. I want to be powerful, and kill all the bad guys."

Isander cocked his head. "I think, I just want to kill all of everyone. Or maybe just hurt them. I want to make a lot of trouble."

Echolyne looked at him, a spark of interest suddenly flashing in her now green eyes. "Really? You want to be a bad guy? I can kill you now?"

Isander gave her the 'shou' look inherited from his father. "I'd like to see you try!"

"I'm not allowed to touch lightsabers yet!" Echolyne protested. "But when I am, you just wait, Isander!" She glared at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to look threatening. She couldn't perform the "Shou" look well, and Isander knew it.

Isander just rolled his eyes. "Ready and waiting."

"Good, then." Echolyne smirked at him. That, she could do.

~*~

Ailana landed the ship and jumped out. Moni stood, awkwardly waiting. "Moni, I'm so glad to see you!" she cried as she jumped off the side of the landing ramp. She stopped short and looked him up and down. He stood still, feeling her gaze on him. "Captain Moni, sorry. I'm impressed." A gentle tease emerged in a smile.

She looked around briefly. "Take me to the bridge, get us out of here."

"No one followed you, Terest made sure of that," Moni said, noting her nervousness.

Kiana walked into the room. "Lady Ailana?"

Ailana whirled around, hugging the suitcase to her chest. "Kiana!" she cried, happy to see a familiar face among all the space pirates. Moni really was no help.

Kiana smiled gently. "Hullo, want me to show you your room?" she inquired.

Ailana held Matlin to one hip, and let her suitcase fall to her side. "Yes, thank you."

"Come on." Kiana led her to a small room, not far from Taliena's. "Will this be ok?" Kiana asked shyly.

Ailana looked around. "Yes, it'll be fine." She looked up at Kiana. "Um, Kiana? Where did Moni go? He seemed a little stressed when he greeted me earlier. What's wrong?"

Kiana shrugged. "He just got back. I don't know what's wrong."

Ailana opened her suitcase and began taking her clothes out, putting them away in closets and drawers. "He just got back? That's weird. I must have left Ethtenchartea a lot earlier than he did."

"You were on Ethtenchartea?" Kiana asked standing in the middle of the room watching her.

"Oh, yeah. It wasn't anything to be proud of. I got Ty into a duel to the death with Lord Kure, and Ty got pretty mad at me. I think I might have had a heart attack, if Dameon and Moni hadn't been there." Ailana snapped the suitcase shut and slid it under the sleepcouch.

Kiana listened rather confused but nodded and made sympathetic noise, as if she understood. Then she pushed her hair over her shoulders and asked. "Would your son want to meet Taliena? I presume you now who she is.."

"Your daughter? Of course he would. He'll probably sleep throughout the entire thing without Getta here. She's the only one who can wake him up when he goes into the dark world. Does Taliena have her father's... talent?" Ailana asked.

Kiana fell silent and nodded, and then she asked. "Who's Getta?"

Ailana froze. "Getta? She's... a girl at the complex. Used to be DT's, I think."

"Oh..." Kiana shrugged. "I'll go get Taliena, or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll go with you!" Ailana said quickly. She walked with her to the other room, not wanting to be alone, just her and Matlin, for even a second. She could not fall into believing she was back home.

Kiana opened the door to the room and touched Taliena's hand. The little girl looked up. She made the sign for Thank You. Her mother laughed. "This is Taliena. Taliena, this is Lady Ailana." Here she made the sign for lady, making Taliena repeat her. "And this is her son, Matlin." Now she did the sign for boy.

Ailana smiled at Taliena. "Hello, little one. How are you?" She had learned some sign language during her short time in the Temple, but not much. She signed "hello", then was content to watch.

Taliena watched the Sith Lady's fingers, fascinated, and then repeated the actions. Kiana smiled, proud of her daughter.

Ailana brainstormed for a second, and then signed out a staggering "good". Matlin watched the girls, bored, hooded eyes dangerously close to falling shut.

Taliena began to bounce and then she saw the other child. She stretched a hand out to him.

Matlin looked at her hand, and then at her. He tilted his head, and watched his mom. She made a shooing motion. Having the expression of an embarrassed teen, he made a bored and sloppy "thank you".

Taliena smiled sweetly. She scooted her self over to him. She touched his shoulder and made the sign for boy. She looked at her mother for approval. Kiana nodded. Taliena turned back to Matlin beaming.

He tapped her shoulder back. He glared at his mother, and slowly, deliberately made the sign for "hello". He then scooted back, and lay down on his side.

Taliena stared at him and then for some reason thought of her father. She looked around for him. He wasn't there. She began to cry. "Taliena!" Kiana picked her.

Matlin blinked at her. He signed "good" like his mother had. She picked him up and stared at Taliena worriedly.

"Taliena, its ok." Kiana rubbed her daughter's back, trying to sooth her. "I don't know what's wrong," Kiana said hesitantly after a minute more of crying.

"Do you need me to go in her thoughts?" Ailana asked softly, reluctantly. Matlin watched her, wondering what was going on and why the girl was crying.

"No.." Kiana said quickly. "I'll just give her to Moni. Maybe he'll know."

She left the room with her daughter and went to find her husband.

Ailana watched her go, and cradled Matlin. "My little boy." She paused. "What wrong with you? Even your father doesn't sleep this much." Matlin was certainly average for his age, and Ailana could not figure out why he slept like a Marcunean sloth on pain medication.

Moni watched his wife approach with wailing little Taliena. "What's wrong, baby?" Moni asked, reaching for her. His subconscious mind barely registered the alarm going off in the hangar. One of the crew members would have to deal with that.

When Taliena caught her father's dark eyes, her crying ceased. She reached for him, and Kiana handed her over.

Moni took his child and held her tight, rocking slowly. "Oh, Taliena."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Echolyne's POV**

Echolyne ducked the low swipe of Tristar's lightsaber, breathing heavily. Her dark hair was rapidly falling out of the tight bun her classmate had helped her put it in earlier that morning, and the sway of her locks was hampered by the beads of sweat that rolled across her forehead. But she had no desire to take a break. She loved the movement and rhythm of the mock battle. She loved the forgetfulness that came with the concentration.

Every time she spun to gain momentum, she saw her nephew, Isander, leaning against the wall. His expression was one of complete boredom, and the emotions that rolled off of him confirmed it. He had blocked his thoughts from her, but their connection was strong enough to surpass most simple shields.

Echolyne was so wrapped up in the battle, she almost lost control of her lightsaber when she heard her master's voice behind her.

"And where do you think you're going? Tristar!"

Tristar turned off his lightsaber, signaling for Echolyne to do the same. "What now?" he asked.

"Your apprentice here was about to 'escape'. Again."

Echolyne glanced over her shoulder in time to see Isander roll his eyes. He had almost made it out the door, judging by how annoyed he looked. What was wrong with him? No one had ever gotten along really well with him, but recently he seemed even worse. Echolyne and he were close, though it seemed to her that they never stopped fighting.

Tristar sighed. "Maybe the kids need a break, Tia."

Tia frowned and shot Isander a dagger-lined glare. "We haven't even been at this that long!" The two adults began to argue.

Echolyne wiped her forehead with her sleeve. She dared to hope that she might get to rest for a few minutes. Tia was very strict, especially when it came to training. But Tristar appeared tired too, and Tia couldn't make him continue if he didn't want to.

She felt a small ripple in the Force, and looked up. Her lightsaber was floating up, out of her hand. "Isander! Cut it out!" She couldn't believe she'd fallen for that trick of his again. She swiped through the air, trying to catch her wayward saber.

Echolyne didn't expect her nephew to actually let go. So when the lightsaber suddenly began to fall back to her, she misjudged the distance and only managed to brush the edge of the hilt as it spun past her hand, smacking the middle of her forehead before she caught it. She smiled mock sweetly. "Thank you, Sandy, dear." She clipped the lightsaber to her belt and rolled her eyes. Isander hated his baby name. He took a step towards her.

And stopped in his tracks as his comlink rang.

Echolyne was distracted again when her Master turned to her.

"Tristar thinks we should take a break. Do you want that?"

Echolyne wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't want to look as if she couldn't handle a work out, but she really was tired... "Yes, master, thank you." She had to take such rare opportunities when they were offered. Tia was relentless and obsessed with perfection. Her apprentices usually were pushed to become the highest ranking apprentices in the Temple, but everyone was afraid of her. Even Echolyne's father, Kure, was a little intimidated by her, though he tried not to show it.

Tia sighed. "You're too light on them, Tristar. They'll never build up any endurance if you treat them like glass dolls."

Tristar grimaced. "Fine, you keep practicing with your doll, and I'll see what mine has gotten into now."

They all fell silent and managed to hear the end of Isander's conversation.

"You have evidence to back this up?" he was demanding. He scowled at the answer, but the comlink was on a quiet setting and Echolyne didn't hear it. "So what do you plan to do?" His hand tightened on his lightsaber. "Maybe it was an accident. I don't know."

Echolyne was more concerned with what Tia would decide about her break than with Isander. It sounded like he had gotten into trouble again. Beyond that, she didn't really care.

When Isander hung up, Tia said, "Isander, Tristar will be taking you back to your quarters. Echolyne and I will continue to practice here."

Echolyne was tempted to do something childish, like stomp her foot, but she maintained control.

"Hey, Echie, your dad called me," Isander said.

"Was that him you were talking to, just now?" Echolyne couldn't help a sense of smugness. If Isander was in trouble with Kure, things probably wouldn't go well for him. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, and threw a glare at her master.

"No," Isander said, but he didn't elaborate. He listened to the message Kure had left on the comlink. "Your brother is coming home for some break. Your dad wants us to come home too."

Tristar frowned. "What? Give me that." He reached for the comlink, but Isander dodged him and loped to Echolyne's side, handing the comlink to her.

Echolyne propped the comlink up with her shoulder, listening to the message. Dameon wasn't due back home for another few months! She hadn't seen him since the previous year. "Damei's coming back? That's awesome!" Despite her dark mood, she found herself smiling. Dameon was only her half sibling, but he was the best older brother she could imagine.

She'd be getting her break after all. She knew her eyes were turning green with excitement, and she let them. "I can go, can't I?"

Tia and Tristar didn't seem happy. "Fine," Tia said reluctantly. "But no longer than three days. Do you hear me?"

Isander took his comlink back from Echolyne and left. She barely noticed.

"Thank you, Master!" Echolyne ran out of the room, just behind Isander. She couldn't wait to see her brother.

~*~

Echolyne knocked on the door a second time. The Shadow Complex was huge, but very few people lived there. Many of the Shadows had joined the Jedi, or left the order and assimilated with the normal citizens. Most of Kure's apprentices had stayed, and the high-ranking ex-Sith. Finally, someone came to answer the door.

"Echolyne, Isander," she said, smiling a little. She called over her shoulder, "They're here." She turned back to her daughter and gave her a hug.

Echolyne shyly hugged Randon back. "Hello, Mother. How are things here?" She always felt a little awkward around her graceful, beautiful mother. Strange to be intimidated by someone shorter than you. "Where's Dad?"

"Right in front of you," Kure said. He smirked at the two teenagers while reaching out to shake Isander's hand. "Come inside," he ordered.

Echolyne followed Kure inside. Nothing really had changed inside the complex. Isander seemed to be noticing the same thing. He shook his head, although she wasn't sure why.

As they came into the main hall, she saw someone. Someone like her brother, but much older. She stared.

He grinned as soon as he saw her. "Echolyne!" He ran and picked her up. She yelped as her feet left the ground and Dameon spun her in the air. He set her down and hugged her. "I missed you so much! Yikes, you're tall!"

"I'm tall?" she laughed, holding on to him tightly. "What about you? You have musculature! I might faint from the shock!" Echolyne hid her smile by burying her face in Dameon's shirt. He had noticed! She was much taller, and to her delight she had grown to be taller than Randon over the past year. She was now a grand total of five feet and four inches. Not exceptionally tall. Maybe a little short. But taller.

"Sure," Dameon laughed. Echolyne felt his head turn toward the hallway. "Hey, Isander!" There was no reply. Dameon released Echolyne. "I've invited some people from school I want you to meet. They should be coming within the hour." He looked at his mom and stepdad. "Is that okay?"

Randon nodded, but Kure made a face. "Let me guess. The kid who nearly killed me with a lightsaber the first time I met him? And the one who always looks like he'd rather die than be subjected to another day in my presence? Do they even have names?" He rubbed his forehead.

Echolyne smirked at Dameon. "Who have you been hanging out with, Damei?"

Dameon shrugged. "It's Joe and Ryen. And... another friend. They've grown up... some." He bit his lip, then forced himself to smile. "You'll like them, Echie."

Echolyne wasn't so sure, but she didn't say so. Isander's expression was strange, hard to read. She knew why. Krystal, Fenla, Jullian. His family. They hadn't come to greet him.

Isander cleared his throat. "Kure, where is my sister?"

Randon answered first. "She might be outside."

There was a sound of ship engines firing. Dameon's face lit up. He took Echolyne's hand. "Come on, they're here!" He dragged her outside, Isander, Randon and Kure following.

Echolyne felt herself being forcefully dragged outside. "Damei!" she protested, but she was already outside, watching a small ship land neatly on the lawn. "Dad is gonna be in such hot water if they burn the grass," Echolyne growled, but she was grinning with the contagious excitement radiating off her brother.

Dameon let go of her hand as the two boys and one girl came out of the ship. "Hi, everyone!" he called. One of the boys gave him a slap on the back. "Hey dude!" The girl smiled slightly, not moving, just watching Dameon. Echolyne felt her eyebrows moving up. The girl was pretty. Echolyne nudged her brother with her elbow. "This is your 'other friend'?" she asked quietly. "I'm not an idiot, just because I'm a Jedi, Damei."

Dameon flicked Echolyne's ear. "Yes, miss smarty." Then he turned to the others. "This is my sister Echolyne, and that is is my mother. Everyone, this is Joe, Ryen, and Simone."

Ryen smiled down at Echolyne. "Hey." She blinked up at him, already feeling suspicious. Was Dameon the type to have flirtatious friends? Echolyne had a feeling her brother wouldn't know the difference.

Joe pushed Ryen aside. He outstretched his hand to Echolyne. "Dameon told us a lot about you. Though I expected someone less pretty, someone who looks a little more like ugly Dameon here."

Echolyne blushed, took Joe's hand and shook it slowly before dropping it like a hot potato. "Um... thanks." She cursed herself for being so unimaginative. Witty comments deserved witty replies. Or did that make her a flirt? Maybe not knowing the difference ran in the family.

Joe laughed quietly and put his hands into one of his many pockets and pulled out a small crushed flower. "Here, it wasn't like this before, but, eh." He gave it to Echolyne. Dameon raised an eyebrow at Joe. Joe shrugged and mouthed, 'what?' Dameon rolled his eyes.

Definitely a flirt, Echolyne decided. She put the flower in her pocket.

Joe stood rather hunched and his eyes flicked between his friends, then back at Echolyne. "So, Dameon tells me you're training to be a Jedi. How is that?

"Um, it's hard, and right now it's kind of boring too. I really wanted to train with Dad, but Queen Saylo wouldn't allow it. She didn't want me to be groomed to be the next Sith Lady, or something stupid like that. I mean, there's already a couple heirs to the Sith throne that are more... legitimate..." Echolyne stopped. Did she really have to bring that up? Her blush was flaring up again.

Isander stepped up beside Echolyne and leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Do you have to make it so obvious?"

Echolyne slapped Isander's shoulder. "Shut up," she growled, hoping Joe hadn't heard him.

Isander straightened and shook his head.

"This is my cousin, Isander." The lie ran off her tongue easily. She didn't feel like explaining the headache that was her family tree. She turned her back on her nephew, and tried to smile at Joe. "Ignore him, he's insane."

Joe coughed a laugh. "Ahsee." He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around. "What do you do here for fun?"

Echolyne shrugged. "My cousin and I used to play hide and seek here, but that was a long time ago. Before we moved to the Temple. We could always go explore the city."

Joe's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Let's!"

Echolyne grinned at Joe, and touched his shoulder. "Where do you want to go?"

"I saw, we walk to the city, and go wherever our feet take us!" Joe said. He gave Echolyne's hand a squeeze then let it go and ran outside.

Simone rolled her eyes. "Joe is rather immature at times." She sighed.

Echolyne was pretty sure she didn't like Simone.

Dameon grinned and shrugged. "But thats what makes him... er... Joe. Come on, guys." He took Simone's hand, then took Echolyne's hand and pulled them outside, calling over his shoulder. "Come on, Ryen, don't be a slowpoke."

Simone had a small smile on her face as Dameon pulled them along. "Dameon, we can stop running now." Dameon slowed to a stop.

Joe hurried over to them. "Hey Ryen, want to race to that building over there with that freaky sign about the Queen?"

"Sure," the other boy agreed.

"Joe, watch what you say around here, ok," Dameon said, with a slight frown.

"Sorry. Anyway, Ryen, ready, set, go." Joe raced ahead.

Dameon shook his head and said to his sister. "Sorry if Joe is bugging you."

Echolyne shook her head. "He isn't, Damei," she quickly assured her brother. "I like him. He's nice."

Dameon nodded. "Yeah..he is."

Simone smirked at Echolyne, almost knowingly.

Echolyne blinked, feeling her face heat up. She tried to focus. "Um, I'll meet you guys in that cafe back there." She pointed towards a small cafe down an obscure street. She needed a moment to collect herself. She was a Jedi! (Or, at least close.) This was unacceptable. She headed for the little building, not waiting to hear Dameon's affirmation. She neared the entrance, which opened out to the side of the street.

Something brushed her shoulder, and she tried not to flinch.

"Echolyne, what are you doing here?"

She tried to tell herself that she had known he was there all along. "Master Tristar," she said, not quite disguising the surprise in her voice. "I'm showing some of Dameon's friends from off-planet around the city. They'll meet me here later." She wondered what Tristar was doing there, but held her breath and waited politely for him to offer the information himself.

"I see. Well... I came here to see you, actually. Will you take a walk with me?" He offered her his arm.

Echolyne frowned. She didn't know when the others would arrive, and she didn't want to miss them. The cafe was only across the street. "Um... I'm not sure, Master Tristar. Perhaps only a short one." Joe and Ryen were the athletic type. How long could it take them to finish a race?

Tristar took Echolyne's arm and pulled her along, away from the busy streets and the crowd.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Master Tristar?" Echolyne asked softly.

Tristar stopped and turned to face Echolyne. He gently pushed her hair behind her ears. "You're very pretty, did you know that? You're exactly like your mother... except for those eyes..."

Echolyne frowned at him. "Master Tristar? What did you want to tell me?" she repeated, drawing away slightly. She liked her eyes, inherited from her father. What was he implying? At the thought of them, her eyes turned gold with minor anxiety. She shook her head slightly and glanced back in the direction of the cafe. She couldn't see it from where they were. If it weren't for the fact that she could hear the faint hum of speeders in the street, she could imagine they were all alone.

Tristar reached out and caressed her face. "How silly of me... it seems I forgot..." He took hold of her wrist and gripped it hard. He ran his finger under her chin, bringing her to look at him.

Echolyne stiffened. She tried to pull away again, but Tristar's grip was uncannily strong. "What are you doing?" she hissed, his touch beginning to panic her. She glared into his eyes, and what she saw there frightened her. Grey fear spiraled into her irises, and she twisted her head away.

"Sh... you're not going to be difficult, are you?" Tristar didn't give her time to answer. He pushed her against a wall and locked a leg around hers. Then his mouth connected with hers.

She couldn't scream. She couldn't think. She barely felt his lips on hers, his hand on her wrist. Her mind was whirling. Memories, her father's angry glare whenever he remembered. Remembered what, Echie hadn't known. Her mother had rarely spoken of these things, but she knew now what was going on. Far too late. Stupid Echie.

~*~

**Isander's POV**

Isander leaned against the side of a building and waited for the rest of the group. He wondered why he had even gone a long in the first place. None of them probably even realized that he had been missing for a while. But as he stood there, waiting, he could see Joe and Ryen running toward him, and he knew why he had come a long.

He scowled. He had disliked the tall boy since he had stepped out of the ship. Joe. What kind of stupid name was that? And the way Echolyne had smiled at him… he tried to control of himself. If he didn't, someone would probably get hurt.

He raised his right eyebrow in the look that the galaxy had named the 'shou look', thanks to his grandmother. Joe reached the building and skidded to a stop before crashing into the side it, right beside Isander.

"Oops." He stood, his face red, and tried to clean himself off.

Isander stood there giving him a haughty look though whole time. And yet, Joe still didn't seem to notice. _Stupid Boy._ Isander thought. Just then Dameon's other friend, Ryen came bounding over and lightly touched the wall with his hand.

"Joe, you're the only person I know who can turn victory into such humiliation." Ryen shook his head and then looked around, probably looking for Dameon and his girlfriend.

Isander looked around too, but for Echolyne. However, he didn't see her. He just saw Dameon and Simone walking toward them hand in hand. Isander looked away disgusted.

Joe shrugged. "I guess its some talent…or curse...or something." He waved his hand at Dameon.

"Hey, where's your sister?"

"Back at the Klar cafe, we are to meet her there, if its ok with you guys." Dameon replied coming up to them. "Hey, Isander, when did you get here?"

"Of course!" Joe said enthusiastically to what Dameon said first. To the second he looked surprised at Isander.

"Oh, hey."

Isander glared at him hard until Joe looked away. Then he answered Dameon. "A while ago. Let's go the café." He didn't wait for an answer; he just headed back toward the café. He reached it before everyone else, and scanned the inside of the café. There was no sign of Echolyne.

He slid into a booth and waited for the others to come. Well, not really the others, mainly Dameon. He didn't care about the others. Dameon and his friends came shortly. Dameon looked around the same as Isander had.

"Where is she?" Dameon asked with a worried frown. Simone put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, she probably got sidetracked." Dameon was still troubled.

So was Isander. Something felt...not right. But he kept it inside and said nothing. He just listened to the others converse and he waited to see if he could get anything mentally from his aunt. Ever since they were small children Isander and Echolyne had had a strong mental bond that allowed Isander to know when she was in trouble, if her thoughts were loud enough, even if she didn't intentionally send them to him. Especially if he was listening for them.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot though his head and he put his hands to his head and closed his eyes. Something was wrong with Echolyne, he knew it. He just didn't know what it was. "Stupid Echie." He muttered.

Dameon threw a nervous stare at Isander and then sat across from him. "What's wrong? Is she in trouble?" Even though he wasn't Force-sensitive, Isander knew that Dameon knew a lot, or at least enough to know that he could contact his sister.

Isander sighed. "Probably." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked anxiously.

"Nothing." Isander said sharply without lifting his head.

"Do you know where she is?" Dameon asked him. "Can you feel her?"

"Feel her, yes, where is she, no." But Isander knew he searched hard enough he could find her...but he just didn't feel like it right now. Yes, he was worried about her, but shadowing that was the anger she felt for Joe being there. Worrying about Echolyne. He didn't even know her.

"Hey, maybe we should go look for her." Ryen said.

"Yes." Joe agreed vehemently.

A growl rose in Isander's throat but he kept it down. He finally opened his eyes. He saw Dameon nod to his friends. His girlfriend, however did not seem as enthused with their plans.

"All of us? I think some one should stay, just in case she comes back, and you're all just paranoid."

A word for Simone formed in Isander's mind, but decided not to say it out loud and went back to trying to locate the cause of the pain in his head.

Dameon nodded. "Ok, Simone you stay, Isander you stay too. The three of us will split up."

Joe nodded and he started out before anyone else said anything. Dameon and Ryen exchanged a look and then they took off as well. Isander glanced across the booth where Simone now sat. She was boredly running her fingers through her hair. Isander scowled at her and was about to say something rude when he heard his name being screamed in his brain.

_Isander!_

Isander jumped at Echolyne's voice in his mind. Simone gave him an odd look. He glared at her until she turned away. _What kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?_ He made his answer calm, as if he could care less. Which was not very true.

_.... I'll explain later. Any chance you could tell Joe to turn into the alley with the abandoned red house?_

_Gosh, girl, you think I'm superman or something? Do it-_ Isander stopped abruptly. He stood and frowned deeply. He had a sickening feeling she was not alone. And the feeling became worse when he realized it was someone he knew. But who it was… he was not sure. _Who the he- Echie, some one I know is with you. Who is it?_

_Just a moment, Isander. TELL JOE NOW!!_

Isander didn't answer. Why did he do this stuff for her? Why?! And why did she want him to send this message to Joe of all people. He wouldn't have done it, if it wasn't for the fear and urgency in the mental connection. He tried to find Joe. _Joe to turn into the alley with the abandoned red house._

As soon as he sent to Joe he sent out a message to Echolyne again. _Echolyne, tell me. Who is with you._

There was no answer. And after a moment the fear ceased from his mind and the pain ended. Isander knew that she was fine now. Safe? She was with Joe, no she wasn't safe. But fine? Yes. He sat down and waited. Simone just stared at him oddly.

"Seriously." He hissed to her, dropping his hands to the table. "Take a holopic, it last longer."

"Well excuse me." She snapped back jumping up from her seat.

Isander ignored her and waited for the guys and Echolyne to return. It didn't take long. When he saw them outside from the café window he left the café and met them, though they didn't notice him, they just noticed Simone. What Isander noticed, to his intense displeasure, was that Joe was cradling Echolyne like a baby.

Thankfully he gave her to Dameon, even though she protested at being handed off like a doll. Ryen stepped close to Joe and then began to whisper to one another as Dameon interrogated his little sister. Isander decided to listen in on Ryen and Joe.

"Well? What's the analysis?"

Joe glanced at Echolyne briefly, and then turned to Ryen. "Well, it's obvious she was taken there by some one else. It's also obvious she didn't do much struggling. So I think it may have been some one she knew."

Ryen nodded slowly. "Why do you think they took her there, and then just left?"

Joe tapped his lips gently thinking, and then a trouble look crossed his face. "Well...they...probably did their damage and left. Took what they wanted..." he looked over at Echolyne again.

Isander listened to Joe and he frowned. He was right, of course, but how had_ he_ come with that? _Echie, tell me who was there._

He glanced over at his narrowed her eyes at Isander.

_Why should I?_

"So are we going to tell your parents about this?" Ryen asked, looking anxiously at Dameon, stepping away from Joe.

"I will only tell if she wants too." Dameon replied

"Is she alright?" Simone asked.

"Just ask me directly. I'm fine," Echolyne answered, as Dameon gently let her down to her feet.

Isander gave Echolyne the 'shou' look. _Echolyne, I know almost everything about you. I have ways of finding things out. Wouldn't it just be easier to tell me?_ He wasn't quiet sure how he would find this one out, but he had a feeling that he would know. Clearly the girl was suppressing some reaction, trying to hide it from everyone else.

_Master Tristar. Now cut it out, Isander, you're driving me nuts and giving me a headache._

Isander scowled and turned his back to everyone thinking. Tristar? Ok...something was wrong. What had Tristar… or should he say, DT, been thinking! Nothing. Again. As usual. The soul of his dead grandfather had possessed Isander's mentor when he was ten. And he had been working under the "dead" Sith Lord for six years. He still had his normal DTish ways, as Isander had heard about reading old news. But he had never tried anything on Echolyne before. Till now.

Isander took a deep slow breath and walked over to Echolyne. He touched the sleeve of her shirt gently. "Hey."

Echolyne didn't look at Isander. "What?" she asked, somewhat sharply.

"Can I talk to you later?" He asked, scowling.

"Yep," she responded, still not looking at her cousin.

Isander stood there staring at her for a moment, and then said. "I have to go. I'll be back later."

"Whatever."

Isander let her cold words pass over him. She didn't mean what she said to him when she was upset. She was just having an attitude. He couldn't blame her. Without another word Isander took off in search of his master.

Of course no one from the group tried to stop and find out where he was going. If they had, he would have snapped at them anyway. He walked quietly and with determination. Now if he were a creepy undead stalker mentor, where would he go, he thought to himself. Probably a nice dark alley. DT was never original, but at least that helped Isander.

He went to the closest alley ways and wandered through them slowly. After his second alley he heard footsteps behind him. He turned sharply just as he felt the hand touch his shoulder. He was surprised to find the hand belonged to Master Tia.

"Isander Skywalker, where is your master?" She hissed.

He ripped her hand off of his shoulder "That seems to be the number one question." He muttered.

Tia narrowed her eyes at him. "Listen to me, kid. I know who your master is and what I saw what he did to my apprentice."

Isander stared at Tia with a scowl. She had just said she knew who his master was. But that was not what bothered him. No, what bothered him was what she had said about his aunt. He took a step toward Tia and the Jedi took an uneasy step backward.

"What did you just say?"

"I know about Tristar being DT." She said, now not so sure of herself. Her eyes flitted side to side as Isander continued to step forward.

"No. Not that. Did you just say that you saw what he did to Echolyne?" He growled, pushing her against the wall with one strong shove.

Tia hit the wall and frowned, though she winced as she did so. Isander could tell she was trying to act in control. But he could almost taste her fear. That made him feel good, to know that she was scared of him.

"Yes. I did say that."

Isander took hold of both of Tia's arms and slammed her against the wall. "And you did nothing about it?! You just watched as he took advantage of Echolyne?! You stupid bi-"

"Now, Isander, name calling is a bit juvenile, don't you think?"

He didn't even turn his head to answer the man behind him. "You. I'll deal with you later." He snapped at DT.

Tia heard DT/Tristar's voice and she struggled to get away from Isander. "Just wait until I tell the Jedi about this!"

DT laughed. "What are they going to do, kill me? Yeah, that's already been tried and failed."

"I don't know how your back or how you're inside Tristar's body, but if Echolyne becomes…" Tia paused, glaring and seemingly unable to finish her sentence. "Well, soon I may I proof."

Isander knew what she was implying and he slammed her against the wall again. "Shut up! That's no proof!"

Tia turned her glare to him now. "And you. Once the Jedi find out who has been mastering you for who knows how long, you will probably die just the same as him!" She spat in Isander's face. "I've never liked you."

Isander wanted to kill her. Strangle her to death. Anything. Just to make her shut up.

"Isander. Bite her." He heard the words from behind them, and he scowled.

"What?"

"Just do it, Isander!"

Isander looked Tia's face over. The woman was trying not to tremble, keeping his gaze. Bite her? Why the heck for? But at that moment, did it really matter? He was angry; biting would release some of that negative energy onto Tia. He made one of his hands travel up Tai's arm, up to her shoulder and then to her neck. She shivered under his touch. He leaned his face close to her, like he was going to kiss her, perhaps. Then he moved his head and his lips almost touched her ear.

"If you ever do anything that puts Echolyne into danger again… I will kill you." Then he lowered his head down to her arm, and bit her just below the shoulder. His fangs pierced her skin and gave a blood curdling shriek. But that sound seemed far away to Isander. Tia's blood…. It was sweet…. It tasted of her fear, almost, and he found himself wanting more. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he was suddenly jerked back.

He swung around the attack whoever had interrupted him and was welcomed with a punch to the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Isander. You have good control, use it."

Isander staggered back and whipped at his jaw where he had been punched and found it to be dripping with blood. Confused momentarily he looked around. Where had the blood come from? There was no way that pathetic punch by DT had caused that much blood. And then he saw the source. It was from Tia, who now lay lifeless on the ground. He touched his jaw again, and pulled back his hand and watched as blood dripped from his fingers. What had he done?

Almost as if he had read his mind, which he might have, DT answered him. "You killed her. And I personally want to thank you, augh, was she a bi-"

"I thought you said name calling was juvenile." Isander said almost distantly.

"That I did" DT said with a smirk. "Well anyway, more specifically, you drained her of her blood. I think you were drinking it though." Here DT looked the boy up and down. "It would appear you kind of missed your mouth."

Isander looked down at himself. DT was right. Not only was his face covered in blood, but down his shirt and trailing down his pant leg too.

"How…?"

"I'm not really sure. But I knew you had it in you. I have those instincts, you know." DT said.

Isander looked up at him. "I want to know what you think is holding me back from killing you right now."

DT quickly put up his hands and took a step back. "Woah, there. Listen. You're not going to kill me, because you still need me."

"I don't think I even want to be on the same planet as you." He said in a low tone. But in his mind he swore. DT was right. He couldn't kill him, no matter how much he hated him. "I need to get cleaned off."

DT nodded. "That you do. Come with me."

Without a word Isander followed DT, leaving Jedi Master Tia to rot in the alley way.

~*~

With in a few minutes Isander was in DT/Tristar's house and then in his shower. DT was in the other room doing who knows what. Isander washed himself as quickly as possibly. He thought it was useless, washing up in this place. DT's house made him feel dirty all over again. As soon as he stepped out of the shower and began to dress he had a small pain in his head.

It was Echolyne, trying to contact him, but this time she wasn't scared … just distressed. He was almost positive she didn't know she was broadcasting her thoughts to him. Then he realized it wasn't just her thoughts he could hear. He heard Kure's voice, and Randon's, Echolyne's parents. She seemed to be sending him all sound in the room.

_"Echie, what do you mean, no?"_ This was Randon.

"_I mean, no, I'm not going back now and I never will_." Echolyne.

_"Are you saying you're leaving the Jedi Order?" _Kure.

_"But, why Echolyne? I thought everything was going alright.."_ Randon.

_"Young lady, do you really want me to drag it out of you? I'm the one with the mental prowess."_ Kure.

_"Drag it out of Damei, he won't care so much! I want to go somewhere else for my education, anywhere, as long as it's far away from here and the Jedi Temple_!" Echolyne.

There was a pause in the conversation and Isander leaned against the washroom door, trying to concentrate on keeping contact, he wanted to know how this conversation would end.

_"I told you. I want to leave. I want to go... I want to go to a boarding school. Somewhere where I don't know anyone. And - NOT Damei's school."_ Echolyne's voice came back.

_"A school? You want to go to a boarding school? I think…that's good, Echie_." Randon.

_"Thanks, Mom!!"_ Echolyne.

Then it was over. He heard no more voices, and the pain in his head ebbed away. He swung the washroom door open and tried to comprehend what that conversation meant. He looked around the room until he saw DT lounging in a chair.

Isander moved over to him, and spoke as he did so. "Echolyne's leaving the Jedi. Because of you, I'm guessing. She's going to go to some school."

DT frowned, slightly caught of guard. "What? How would you…" He trailed off. "Nevermind. Anyway, I'm guessing you do not like this?"

Isander stopped and just glared at him.

DT laughed at him and stood. "Well, it's your own fault that you have such an attachment to her. None of this would have happened if you just stayed away like I told you from the very beginning."

"Shut up." He snapped. "We need to get back to the Shadow complex." He was at the door even before all the words had left his mouth. He opened the door, but then to his surprise it closed without him touching it. He turned to see DT now standing.

"Not so fast, Isander. I think I may be able to help you stay with your beloved aunt." He said this with a tilt of his head.

"How?" Isander asked suspiciously.

"Nobody wants to keep training a murder now, do they?"

Isander raised his right eyebrow slowly at him, slowly catching on.

~*~

Isander waited boredly in the audience room in the Shadow complex with DT. They were waiting to be seen by Kure. As he sat there he was mentally contacted by his aunt. On purpose this time.

_Isander, what have you gotten into?_

He could feel his aunt's anger and he shook his head and replied. _I was doing you a favor. Tia knew, not sure how, about you and Tristar's little... well... Nevermind. Why am I even talking to you?_

_Just wait, Sandy. You are going down. And how would she know? It happened less than a couple hours ago. You've lost it, and Dad's going to kill you if I don't._

_I have not lost it! You're just so stupid you have no idea what is going on here. And I told you, I DONT KNOW how she knew._

He didn't feel that great lying to her, but insulting her made him feel better.

_Whatever. Just... leave me alone, Isander. I don't want to talk to you_

_Fine._ Isander closed the communication on his side so that she couldn't hear what he was thinking, while he could still hear what she was thinking and continued to wait for Kure.

_Oh, Isander, never do anything like that again! Why did you have to kill just to protect my reputation? How do you know that Tia would have done anything?_

In the back of his mind he still heard his aunt, but he didn't answer. Isander looked up just as Kure came in. Isander leaned against the wall. "Hey." He murmured.

Kure narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey," he parroted back, sarcasm drenching the single word. He sat down facing the other two. Then he switched his gaze to Tristar. "Have you come to tell me exactly what happened? Why is my daughter quitting the Order? And why is it, a few minutes after she quits, that I find out Isander has murdered her Master?"

Tristar shook his head. "I am afraid, I don't know the reason for young Echolyne quitting of the Jedi. Nor do I know why Isander killed her master. I am here to tell you, that I no longer feel safe with him as my apprentice."

Those words said, Isander wanted to laugh. _He_ was the one who shouldn't feel safe; his master being his should be dead Grandfather.

Kure looked at Tristar, his gaze freezing. "I can understand that. Do you wish me to take him back? I am perfectly capable of raising Force sensitive children."

Isander suddenly felt then, a wave of loneliness from Echolyne and he sighed. _Looks like I am no longer a Jedi apprentice._

Echolyne tried to throw her thoughts at him in such a manner that they embraced him. _I promise never, ever to call you Sandy again, if you never leave me like that!_ _Do you really mean it? We can be rejects together?_

Isander was kind of surprised at how she reacted when he connected to her again. But it wasn't a bad surprise. Rather, he liked it. _Speak for yourself, I am not a reject. They don't know what to do with me. I'm going to follow my insecure aunt._

Then he spoke up. "I would like to go to the same school as Echolyne."

Tristar/DT tried to hide the smile that threatened to come to his face, Isander could tell. "I think that is a good suggestion."

Kure appeared to be surprised. "I think that will make an excellent solution to this. Perhaps during your time at school you can think about what exactly you have done, and come to a more repentant state of mind." He paused, glancing at Isander, and the boy could almost read his step grandfather's thoughts, _Though I seriously hope not, and doubt it._ Then Kure spoke again. "So, Master Tristar... Exactly how do you intend to report this to the Queen?"

_What do you mean? _Echolyne's voice drifted back in his mind.

_Like it or not, I am going to school with you._ Isander sighed and looked at the ceiling, acting as if were bored with the conversation around him, because well… he was.

DT shook his head and looked at his feet. "I…was hoping you'd help with that…"

_Seriously?! I'm not going to be all alone by myself up there?_

_Hmm._

Kure nodded, frowning. "I suppose she must be told, then."

"Or.." DT hesitated. "Maybe…we don't have to tell her. We…could blame it on someone else..."

Kure seemed to hold back a sigh of relief. "Yes, perhaps that would be for the better. No need concerning her Highness over something that has already been resolved."

Tristar nodded, trying to seem relieved. "Well then....I guess I will be going."

As Isander sat there barely listening to the adults around him he thought what Echolyne was doing while talking to him. Suddenly a thought that made Isander frowned filtered into his mind.

_By the way, Echolyne, you can do better than Dameon's stupid friend Joe._

_Better?_ _How can I do better? You don't have anyone in mind.... do you?_

Isander sat straight up and tried to push down his sudden feeling of anxiety. Isander was not scared of a lot. Practically nothing really except for when he thought Echolyne had guessed his feelings for her.

_No. All I know is that you're better than him. Got it?_

_Fine. I'll watch it, but you're being overprotective, Isander._

_No, I'm not._ He said stubbornly. He looked up and realized that DT/Tristar had left the room, and Kure was just leaving. He got up and started out of the room as well. _I just don't like Joe. So?_

_So, I do._

_~*~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Taliena's POV**

Taliena sat in her room facing her security cam's screen. At that very moment the screen was focused on the docking bay of the ship. It had been watching that part of the ship for two weeks, ever since her parents had left on the raid.

This was not the longest her parents had been gone, but it was the longest they had been since they started leaving her alone. After her sixteenth birthday two months ago her parents had decided she was old enough and mature enough to take care of herself and the ship while they were gone. She agreed with them on the part that she could take care of herself, but she would have liked to keep her nanny, just for company.

Now she sat on her bed watching the screen, waiting for the return of her parents. She ran her gloved hand over her comforter and sighed. _Perhaps I should start my studies for today, _Taliena thought. She pushed herself off of her bed and headed for her door. On the way, however something caught her eye from the screen.

She took a couple of steps backward, until her face was illuminated by the screen. Her eyes lit up and a smile came to her face. A small ship had just flown in! She watched in excitement as the door opened and the first person stepped out. It was actually not a human, it was a twi'lek. Terest had worked for her parents ever since Taliena was born.

The next person out of the ship was Kiana, her mother. She moved lightly, almost as she was floating, even though she wasn't. She turned slightly and Taliena guessed that she spoke with Terest and then the two of them made their way out of view of her screen. It wasn't until half a minute later did the last person come out of the ship.

It was Moni Vos, her father, and one of the most renowned Space Pirates in the galaxy. She watched as he closed the ship and then turned to go. She jumped back, a huge grin on her face, and she ran out of the room. She knew where her father would be heading, and she wanted to meet him there.

She sprinted toward the control center, making little leaps as she ran. Her smile grew with each little leap. She made a graceful turn and then swung herself into the control center. She saw her father turn and then she ran into his arms. She hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

_How's my little girl?__ The raid was longer than we expected. _She heard the familiar voice of her fathers touch her mind. She was so glad to hear it. It was the only thing she could hear. And no matter what her mother said about signing with her father, she preferred the mental communication.

_I'm good Daddy. What about you? Are you ok? _She looked him over worriedly. Then she hugged him again. Moni wrapped his arms around her and replied. _I'm fine, darling. We were detained. Someone on a passing ship spotted us, and reported to the authorities. We're faster than that, though._

Taliena frowned and bit her bottom lip. Then she tried to smile. _You're going to take a break for a while. Yes? _There was a pause and Taliena felt her father's gloved hand brush back some of her hair. Then he answered her.

_For the rest of the week, yes. Now that Saylonina's police have gotten an idea of where we are, we'll probably have to lay low for a while. But the last raid didn't go well._

_Is Terest ok? _She asked, thinking about the twi'lek. She pulling away from her father and tilted her head up at him. She smiled; she would have her family for a while.

_Took a minor scorch to one leg, but she'll be fine. She's still as bossy as ever, which is probably a good sign._ Moni smiled down at her as well, though he looked a bit hesitant. Then he reverted to signing. **Have you talked to your mother yet?**

Taliena shook her head and then signed back with ease. **Not yet. Where is she? Should I go get her?**

**Either in the hangar, or the engine room. We found some extra parts to upgrade our hyperdrive with during the raid. Sure, why don't you go get her. There something we want to talk to you about. **Taliena could tell that her father's fingers were already getting tired from signing. She watched as he flexed his gloved fingers and then sank into his chair.

**Ok, I'll go see her.** She smiled and left the room after giving her dad a kiss on the cheek. She moved quickly and headed for the hangar first. Her mother was there, on her knees, looking underneath a screen she had pulled out from the wall. Taliena clapped her hands twice. Even though she couldn't hear the noise that it made, her mother had taught her to use it as a signal when she entered a room.

Her mother turned and looked up. She grinned and stood. **Taliena, baby!** She signed, and then walked over and hugged her daughter. Taliena hugged her back and then pulled away so she could sign to her. **Missed you.**

**Missed you too, sweetie. How have you been holding up? **Her mother looked her up and down with concern written all over her lovely face.

**I'm fine, mom. **She was pretty sure she was lying, but she couldn't say for absolute certain. **Daddy wants us to go back to the control center. He says that you have something you want to tell me.**

She watched her mother's face, and unease settled in her stomach. Her mother didn't seem very happy now. In fact, she looked rather upset. She spoke out loud, but Taliena hadn't been ready for it, so she was unable to read her mother's lips. Her mother took her hand and pulled her back to her father.

When they entered the room, Taliena saw Terest was now in the room too. Her whole family was together now. She started for the Twi'lek to give her a hug, but she shook her head and just patted the young girl on her shoulder and then spoke over head to her parents.

Taliena looked up and tried to follow her parents gaze. She could tell they were having a conversation with their eyes. She was pretty good at guessing what the key emotion of their eye conversations were. And in this one, it was sadness. She shifted on her feet uneasily, and looked away from her parent's faces. Only then did she realize that Terest had left the room.

Taliena knew she was missing something. Something important. **What's wrong? **

She looked at her father for the answers. He was still sitting in the chair and he started to sign her name, but then he stopped and lifted his hand to his mouth and began to speak. She watched his lips as he spoke. She didn't catch all of it. Just the end, 'something to tell you.'

She switched her gaze to her mother who translated easily for her. **Taliena, Moni and I have something to tell you. **

**Yes?**

**We were thinking, that perhaps… **Her mother started.

There was a pause and she looked over at her father. She watched as he said something really fats that she did not catch at all. Again she looked at her mother. Kiana was glaring at Moni, and then turned to her daughter. She took a deep breath and the signed,

**You should leave.**

Taliena looked at them strangely as if she hadn't understood. For she hadn't. Leave? Leave where?! **You… you want me to leave?**

Her mother bit her lip and then said something that Taliena caught. 'Moni.' Her mother shook her head. Taliena turned on her father, giving him a pleading look, hoping he would explain. He did, but not my mouthing or signing. He went to her mind.

_Taliena, we can't keep you, happy, safe, or even taken care of properly, here. We're going to send you to a boarding school. We can afford it, and you deserve a better life than this. _ Moni looked at his hands, clenched in his lap.

_What are you talking about! I am happy! I am being taken care of properly! I may not be very safe, but neither are you guys! Dad, I don't want to go! I want to stay with you! I have to, who will take care of you?!_

_Taliena, please... you're hardly getting an education here. The only thing you could possibly learn to be is a space pirate, which..._ Moni swallowed his words, and didn't finish the sentence, Taliena could tell. _You have no future here._

Taliena realized the truth in her father's words, and tears almost came into her eyes. _But... but you would keep me here if...if you could?_

_Of course. But this is no life. Taliena, you're a beautiful teenager with no prospects for ever meeting anyone outside Kiana, Terest and I. Is this what you want for the rest of your life?_ Moni crossed the room in a few strides, and placed his hand on the side of her face. _Maybe it is. But your mother and I... it breaks our hearts to see you like this. I dread letting you go, but it is the only way I can see for you._

Taliena looked up at her father tearfully. _But… I want to stay with you, Daddy. I need you._

_And I need you. But I also want what's best for you. And this? This isn't it. Your mother and I decided this, on the raid. You can do it, Taliena. You are a strong girl._

Taliena didn't even try to wipe her tears away. Her parents thought they were doing what was best. And maybe it was? How could she know? _All… alright. I'll do it. I'll do it. _She repeated it to just confirm her words. Then she hugged him tightly.

Moni wrapped his arms around her, fighting his own tears. _I'm going to miss you so much, Taliena._

Taliena did not reply. She couldn't, not right now. She just rested her head against her fathers chest momentarily and then pulled back and tried to pull her self back together. She noticed that her mother was watching them, feelings of being left out, rolled off of her.

**When do I leave, then? **She signed to her mother.

**As soon as we can enroll you in a school that asks no questions.** She answered.

**Can I go to my room?**

**Of course, sweetheart.**

Then without a word, or a thought, Taliena went off to her room.

~*~

**Matlin POV**

"Matlin!" eight-year-old Bailey shouted. "I found your other shoe!"

"What? Where was it?" The tired-looking boy came flying around the corner, his hair still uncombed. He had, after all, just woken up. He blinked a few times and tried his best to straighten out his obligatory Sith cloak. He'd forgotten to ask a droid or servant to iron it the previous night.

"Outside," Bailey said, matter-of-factly. She was looking out the window, pointing somewhere past the glass. Her blue hair was glowing in the light from the window. Light out already? Matlin suppressed a snarl of impatience. He was so late.

He joined Bailey, skidding to a halt so as not to knock her over. "Where?" he repeated, pressing his forehead up against the window and staring out, searching with a feverish urgency. "Bailey, show me! Dad will kill me if I'm late for class again." _Too late_, he thought despairingly. _I am so dead. _His father seemed incapable of violence, but surely even Ty wouldn't be able to restrain himself in this case.

"Over there!" Bailey pointed outside in the courtyard next to a strange hedge where a brown shoe lay. "I'll get it!" She ran out the front door. Matlin tapped his foot, feeling the seconds racing by. The little girl seemed to be moving in slow motion - to Matlin, anyway - as she sprinted back in. "Here." She handed him the damp shoe.

Matlin delicately snatched it from her, wincing at the wet slime, and shoved his foot into it. It made a soft squishing sound. "Alright, fine, thanks. I've got to go." He took off down the hall, sprinting for the training center, leaving a series of small puddles behind him. He crashed headlong into the thick wooden doors, which made a thunderous booming noise. Everyone in the complex probably knew he was late by now. Well, obviously they knew... How was this situation different than any other day at the complex? He shoved one heavy, old-fashioned door open, and slipped in. "Uh, hi, Dad."

Ty wrinkled his nose. "Hi, Mat. Long time, no see." He looked down and blinked, then frowned. "Er... do we have a problem? Why is your shoe making weird noises?"

Matlin made a face and didn't meet his father's eyes. "I left it outside last night. It rained." He shrugged slightly and pulled up the hood to his cloak. As far as he could tell, the capes and cloaks were the only advantage to being a Sith. He'd never tell his father that, however.

Ty shook his head. "Alright, then." Ty took his lightsaber out and turned it on. Not waiting to see if his son was ready, he lifted it back then made a sweeping motion down at Matlin's shoulder.

Matlin ducked, a bit off rhythm, nearly stumbling as his dad's saber passed overhead. He fumbled for his own lightsaber, but his dad retaliated and stopped just short of his arm as Matlin's hummed into life. Matlin scowled. "Can we start over?" Yup, he was definitely dead. He probably shouldn't have even shown up for lessons... what good did they do, anyway?

Ty looked at the ceiling as if searching for an answer. Then he looked back at his son and said. "Mat, do you think in a real battle you'll be able to 'start over'?" He brought his lightsaber back up, then went down at Matlin's other side.

Matlin's hands were moving fast but his feet were not keeping up. He tripped over his own legs and nearly went down, instead he dropped into a roll and popped up a few feet away. He was on the run, and he knew it. Matlin knew he was better than his father had been as a child, and young adult, and older adult... but still, he was bad. It really wasn't saying much.

He prepared to counter Ty's next attack, but it never came. Ty deactivated his lightsaber. "Ok, Mat... well, it's not enough, but... I'm done."

Matlin quickly returned his lightsaber to his belt. He was blushing with embarrassment. Normally Ty at least tried for fifteen minutes. He had been exceptionally terrible, today. Dark and Light, a Jedi could probably beat him. "Thank you, dad." He was not one to call his father, "Master", or "My lord" as he knew his birth mother, the late Lady Ailana, would do on occasion. His step mother, Marina would do it if she thought it necessary, which she didn't. He left the room after his father, and stopped in the hall.

Bailey attached herself to him as soon as he walked out of the room. She looked up at him. "Hi, Mat! Mommy said I couldn't bother you until you're done. Are you done? Am I bothering you?"

Matlin looked down at his sister for a long moment before pulling away. "Yes and yes. You can come with me, as long as you don't touch me and you don't sing." Matlin hated singing, especially Bailey's, even though Marina said she was quite good. Bailey was his preferred company, though. Marina was, well, Marina, Ty was intimidating, Bailey, however, was constant, predictable, and he loved her, even if he'd never admit it to anyone.

His family was not exactly standard. Bailey was his half-sister, Marina's daughter. He was Ailana's, but Ailana was dead, and had been for a long time. He had another half-sister, Getta, but she ignored him most of the time. Which Matlin considered a good thing.

Bailey put her hands behind her back and folded them. "Okay, Matlin. Where are you going?" She scratched her leg with her foot peering up at him under her blue bangs.

Matlin shrugged. He was about to suggest that they go flying when his comlink beeped. It was his dad. Why was he calling him when he could just come over and talk to them? Maybe he was too upset to even look at him.

"Matlin and Bailey Insidious, its time to eat."

Well, maybe not. Maybe Ty was just being lazy.

Matlin groaned audibly. He accepted the transmission. "Now, Dad?" He glanced at Bailey to see what her reaction was. "We were just about to go to the hangar."

"Mat, are you arguing? With Mua?" Ty sounded as if he couldn't believe his ears. Bailey giggled.

"Not just arguing, potentially disobeying," Matlin said crisply. He gave Bailey a dark warning look.

"Ha. Ha. See you in a couple minutes." Ty cut off.

"Are you going to the dining room?" Bailey asked innocently.

"Not yet." Matlin left it at that. He went to his room to get a new pair of shoes.

A few minutes later, Matlin came thundering downstairs. "Why are the only shoes in the closet high heeled?" He was just in socks now, padding to the table, yanking out his chair, and sitting it down clumsily in it. One lanky leg draped over an arm of the chair, and he reclined rather dramatically sideways.

Ty rolled his eyes. "Mat, sit up, please."

"How am I supposed to sleep sitting up straight?" Matlin remained in his position, and closed his eyes. He hated waking up early for lightsaber training. It interrupted his necessary seventeen hours of sleep.

Matlin guessed by Ty's voice that his father had rolled his eyes again. "Matlin Insidiouse, sit up before I go over there and make you."

Matlin opened his eyes wide enough to give his father an intense glare from between his eyelids. He swung his leg to the floor, folded his arms on the table, and buried his head in his arms, over his plate. "I'm going to sleep now," he announced, though his voice was somewhat muffled. Oh, sweet rebellion. Matlin wondered if either of his parents had been like this when they were kids. Hard to say with Ailana, but from the stories he had heard, he would bet a lot that he took after his mother.

He didn't quite fall asleep. He stayed half-awake throughout dinner, listening to his parent's muffled voices. He knew they were talking about him. Marina tried not to show favoritism to her "real" child, Bailey, but it was hard. Bailey was, after all, the normal child. The well behaved one. The _cute_ one, for that matter. Not that Matlin was ugly... well, he hoped he wasn't. Isolated in the complex with only occasional trips to the city, he wasn't exactly sure.

He distantly heard Marina talking half an hour later.

"I'm going to take everyone's dishes back to the kitchen now. But Matlin is sleeping on his silverware, could you get him to move?"

A few seconds later he felt a shove and he tipped over onto the floor, getting his leg caught in the arm of the chair and pulling that over on top of him. He groaned from underneath of it. "You could've asked me to move, Dad."

After dinner, Matlin and Bailey played Sith and Jedi. It was a little kid's game, but Matlin didn't really mind. Who else was he going to spend his time with?

As the game went on, though, Bailey began acting troubled. Eventually she dropped the stick she'd been using as a play-saber. She put her hands on her brother's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "Mat... please promise me you'll let them take you away!"

Matlin frowned, alarmed. "What? What are you talking about, Bailey?" He took her hands off his shoulders, but continued to hold on to the little fingers.

Bailey stood on her tip toes, then back to her feet, she began to rock, something she did when things weren't going right. "Mat, Mommy and Daddy want to send you away!"

"What?" Matlin repeated, his eyes wide. "Why would they do that? Have I done something wrong?" And how did Bailey know? Wait - maybe he didn't want the answer to that.

Bailey put a finger to her lips and held still for a second, as if concentrating. "No... Mommy just doesn't like your attitude."

Matlin let his gaze fall to the ground. Honestly, he'd been anticipating something like this. It had been coming for a while, creeping up on him. There was no way he was ever going to be a Sith Lord. He had no place at the complex. Finally, resignedly, he whispered, "Where are they sending me?" Of course, it would be Marina who was bringing this up. She tried to be a good mom, but she was no Ailana. Matlin's absence would be a relief.

Bailey flung her arms around his neck. "They are sending you to a boarding school," she said quietly into his ear.

Matlin sighed. "I don't want to go to a school," he spat, frustrated. A school! Like a Sith child would fit in there. Like Matlin could fit in anywhere. He didn't know how to act around other teens. He had a hard enough time getting along with Getta and Bailey, the only two children at the complex. What were his parents thinking? Did they honestly not care?

"They care, Mat! That's why they're sending you!" Bailey hesitated, and then snapped her mouth shut.

Matlin jumped slightly, when she answered his unspoken question. This was getting creepy. "Bailey... I..." He shuddered, and began to walk backwards. "I need to go think." He turned his back to her, and started inside.

He went back to his room and began pacing in circles, tripping over high heeled shoes scattered all over the floor. He'd really have to talk to the servants about that. But, not now. His mind was in turmoil, and he just let the thoughts form and crash around with out even figuring out what they were saying. His subconscious was in control, and it was giving him a headache.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Mat?"

"What?" Matlin asked dully, kicking the shoes into the closet and shoving the door closed. He flopped down on his bed and let his hand fall over his eyes. "Come in," he muttered. Thinking too hard exhausted him. Actually, everything exhausted him.

"Matlin, is something wrong?"

Ah. Getta. The only other teenager at the complex, yet he vastly preferred the company of his other sister. Of course she would come irritate in his darkest hour. "What? Oh, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. I'm just hours away from being signed up to some school, banished from the complex for boring the inhabitants." Matlin snorted and kept his hand over his eyes, not in the mood to look at Getta, lest she see through his nonchalant, angry sarcasm. Getta was good at that.

"So... you actually like it here?" Her voice was dubious, hesitant. As if she didn't quite believe what she was saying.

"I've never lived anywhere else!" Matlin exploded off the bed, legs moving fast as he charged around the perimeter of his room. "I've never known anyone besides the people here! I'll never..." He caught his breath. He didn't want his half sister to know that he treated this new plan of his parents' like a death sentence. He didn't want her to know how much the idea of leaving scared him.

"Mat, if you were, are..." She shook her head at him. Matlin fumed. "If you're going to be Sith Lord, shouldn't you... I don't know... know people? Look at our dad. He knows almost everyone. Besides Mat, only a baby is scared of leaving home!"

He hated being compared to his dad, despite the fact that he did it himself sometimes. Maybe because he did it himself. Almost as much as he hated being called a baby. But most of all, he hated the fact that Getta had just totally seen through him. He stopped pacing and turned to glare at her. "I'm not scared of leaving home," he lied. "I'm just not jumping around in boundless joy, that's all. It's not like I'm going to miss the people or anything." And that was a half lie. He would miss Bailey. But Getta would probably be able to guess that, anyway. "And, what the heck does a Sith Lord need to know people for? The only people I really need to know are the people in high places, and the people in the spy network. Not the people in some remote academy who-knows-where." Matlin wasn't sure if the academy was remote at all, but he guessed so. You wouldn't send a Sith Lord's son to a well known academy unless you wanted him murdered by his own teachers. Matlin fervently hoped his parents didn't want that.

Getta pressed her lips together. "Fine. Whatever. There is nothing either of us can do about it anyway."

The door opened again, and Bailey slipped inside. She looked up at her two older siblings. "Hi."

Getta frowned at the little girl. Matlin looked at Bailey and his lips twisted into a half-hearted smile. "Hi, Bailey. What are you doing in here?" Why did they all have to come to his room?

"I heard you talking. Oh, and Getta, Mommy and Daddy are going to make you get married," Bailey said.

Matlin nearly laughed. "They must be very bored, sitting around and ruining our lives like that." He was surprised, though. Marrying Getta off? Wouldn't that be a little difficult? He felt bad for both Getta and whatever unlucky guy she ended up with. Going to boarding school suddenly seemed like a petty problem compared to that.

"They think they're helping you, Mat. Getta... they just want you to leave," Bailey said matter-of-factly. Getta made a strangling motion to the little girl. Bailey ran and hid behind Matlin. He wasn't sure if the little girl had been joking or not. He patted Bailey's hair.

"Help me by sending me to boarding school? Brilliant." He shook his head and looked at the floor.

Getta stormed out of the room, and Bailey shut the door behind her. She spun around, her eyes lighting up. "Mat, I know!! I'll go with you!"

"How do you intend to do that? Stow away in my suitcase?" Bailey wasn't large but... that was pushing things a little.

"If I can fit, sure!" She hugged her brother around the waist. "I don't want you to leave. You're my favorite person ever!"

Well, at least one person felt that way. "Thank you, Bailey, but..." He crouched down to be on eye level with her. "It's okay. I'm going to be fine. Don't waste time worrying."

Bailey's bottom lip trembled a little. "You'll remember me... right? You won't forget about me, will you?" Anxiety filled her eyes.

Matlin was a little surprised. "Sh. Of course not." Matlin hesitated, knowing the little girl needed a hug but not in the mood to give her one.

Bailey bit her lip to stop it from quivering more, and caught Matlin's hand. "You sure?! You sure you won't find someone you like better at this school?"

"Positive." Matlin frowned. If anything was certain, _that_ was. The idea of him actually making friends was kind of out. He'd much rather sleep than socialize. And then, when it came to romance and dating... he couldn't see himself doing that at all. He never even kissed anyone outside his family. He wasn't the type to love people. More like want to strangle them. Maybe he was more like Getta than he had thought.

Bailey hugged him again. "Good."

Matlin disentangled himself and looked at Bailey reproachfully. Too touchy. He didn't like it at all. "Alright." He went to his closet, pulled out a suitcase, threw it on his bed, and started putting various clothes in. "Wonder if there's going to be a school uniform," he thought aloud, shuddering.

Bailey headed for the door, probably sensing that it was time for her to leave. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed. Goodnight, Matlin."

Matlin was relieved when she left. He shoved the suitcase onto the floor, and took its place on his bed. Sleep came easily. Just about the only thing that worked for Matlin.

~*~

The next morning, Matlin walked down to breakfast, tired and not really watching where he was going. He tripped over his own suitcase (how did it end up on the floor?), fell over Marina's blaster laying on the stairs (who left it there?) and when he finally arrived in the dining room, knocked his plate to the floor (what did they expect him to do with it?), shattering it.

Bailey watched with wide eyes. "Matlin, you ok?" Ty made a face and looked over at Marina. Getta coughed, probably covering some sick amusement.

Matlin glared at his dad, though he answered Bailey's question. "I'm about as alright as I should be, considering."

Marina raised her eyebrows.

Ty cleared his throat, looking almost nervous. "Matlin... we want to talk to you after we eat."

Of course they did. They wanted to break it to him gently, at the right time. Which would be never. "Fine." Matlin put his head on his plate, assuming the same pose he had at dinner. He wasn't hungry. Not after this. At least they planned to tell him at all.

Marina's voice was concerned, a little disapproving. "You have to eat something, Mat."

"Please eat Mat," Ty echoed.

Matlin felt a tap on his knee. It was Bailey. "Can I sit on your lap?"

He scowled, feeling guilty at how irritated he was. Her endless cheer was hardly what he needed right now. "If you eat my food, sure you can."

"Mat." It was one word, in Marina's 'mom voice'.

Matlin looked up reluctantly. "Fine," he sighed, sitting back and picking his sister up.

Getta cleared her throat. "So... I was thinking... I am going to take a trip."

Ty looked at Getta in surprise. "What?"

"A trip? Where?" Marina sounded very suspicious, and her narrowed eyes confirmed that.

"Just.. off," Getta said pleasantly. Or, as pleasantly as she could manage.

Ty's mouth dropped open. Matlin was finding his parents' reactions very entertaining. It bothered him, though, that Getta was brave enough to so deftly dance out of their parents' plans. He could never manage that. "Are you serious?"

Getta nodded. She made an effort to smile. "Don't worry, Dad, I'll be fine."

"Hmmm." Ty had a thoughtful expression.

"Well... I'm done." Getta got up and hurriedly left the table.

Matlin looked up, seeing his chance to escape. "Oh, yeah, I'm done too." He pushed his chair back and started to leave the room. He didn't want to do this now. He wasn't ready! His stomach was twisting with his sudden fear.

"Mat! Are you trying to starve yourself to death?" Marina scolded.

"And, Matt, we need to talk to you." Ty looked at Bailey. "Could you excuse us?"

Bailey nodded and hurried past Matlin. "Good luck," she whispered as she rounded a corner.

Easy for her to say. She wasn't in any trouble. Matlin slunk back to his chair and looked at his parents, resolved not to make the first move. He folded his arms and waited.

"Matlin, Marina and I thought about it, and we agreed that we are going to send you to a school." Ty's expression was blank.

It hurt that his father could say it so bluntly, so easily. Matlin blinked at Ty, then ran his finger along the kitchen table. He could throw a fit, here. Make them feel guilty. But... it wouldn't help him, it wouldn't make him feel better. He decided to just react calmly, logically. He'd already gone through the breakdown, yesterday. No need to replicate it. "The local school would never take me. They recognize me on sight, now."

Ty cocked his head and said. "Then it's a good thing we aren't sending you to the local school."

Marina turned her head towards Matlin, reluctantly meeting his eyes. "For your own safety, we are sending you to a place where we hope you will never be found out. It's far away, but you'll be safe there."

Matlin tilted his head curiously, doing his best to act out his surprise. "If it's far away how will I-"

"It's a boarding school, Mat." Her voice was soft, gentle. Motherly.

But it didn't help. Somehow it hurt so much worse, hearing it directly from them, rather than Bailey.

"You will probably like it better there, Mat. You will have more people your age," Ty said drumming his fingers on the table.

Matlin looked from his mother, to his father, and then down at the table. "Fine. You know what, I don't really care. Maybe this'll be good. At least it'll be a break away from all of... this."

"Really? I mean, ok... I suppose I will sign you on for next semester." Ty's happiness at Matlin's easygoing reaction suddenly faded from his face. His eyebrows lowered. "Are you sure that's all you have to say?"

Matlin didn't answer, just pushed out his chair and stalked down the hallway, heading for the stairs. Of course he had more to say. More to ask. He just didn't think he could handle the answers.


End file.
